


Can't Live Without You

by Ms_Moonshoes_Potter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Moonshoes_Potter/pseuds/Ms_Moonshoes_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael comes home to a distraught Geoff, things will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Live Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy, I know it's probably really short but eh. And holy shit I use "Geoff" waaayyyy to many times here whoops sorry

Michael unlocked the door to his and Geoff’s apartment, arms laden with groceries. He put the bags down and noticed that Geoff wasn’t in sight. That was odd, considering Geoff always greeted him with a kiss when he came home.

“Geoff?” Michael called out “Are you home?” He started walking toward their bedroom, being the only place Geoff could possibly be. As he got closer, he heard a weird noise coming out from the closed door of the bedroom - It sounded like crying. “Geoff, are you in there?”

When Michael didn’t get a response, he knocked on the door.

“Geoff, are you okay?” Michael questioned through the door. After a minute of silence, he figured he wouldn’t get a response.

“Okay I’m coming in.” Michael opened the door to reveal Geoff sitting in the middle of the bed, hiding head in his arms. His body was shaking slightly, and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

“Geoff!” Michael gasped, rushing over to his boyfriend. Geoff looked up at Michael, tears rushing down his face. Michael sat down next to Geoff, pulling the older man into his arms. As Michael was consoling Geoff, he wondered what made Geoff cry so much, since he never cried.

“What happened?” Michael asked softly, different scenarios running through his head. Maybe one of the Hunters got hurt, maybe one of them got fired, maybe someone died. Geoff laid his head on Michael’s shoulder and tried to take deep breaths to stop sobbing.

“I-I had it in my hand.” Geoff started, but quickly started to cry again.

“What did you have?” 

“The last one. The last cookie” Geoff whimpered.

It took Michael all his willpower to not burst out into hysterical laughter. In fact, a few giggles came out of him, and Geoff glared at him.

“It-It’s not funny!” Geoff cried. “It was the perfect cookie! Not too many chocolate chips, but just enough. The perfect combination of crispy and chewy. And now it’s gone!”

“Well, where did you drop it?” Michael asked, giggles still escaping.

“It went under the bed, and it’s gone!” 

Michael slid off the bed and kneeled on the ground, looking under the bed. He could see why Geoff wasn’t able to get it out, there was random shit everywhere. Michael crawled out from under the bed and stood up.

“Well, I have a surprise for you” Michael grabbed Geoff’s arm and led him off the bed. The pair made their way over to the kitchen. Geoff leaned on the counter, tears still running down his face, and Michael dug through the groceries.

“Here we go. Geoff, close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Michael placed a pack of cookies in Geoff’s hand, the same kind that had the tragic accident earlier. “Okay… open”

Geoff opened his eyes and gasped audibly. Michael, never one to pass up an opportunity to blackmail people, recorded Geoff’s reaction, and his giggles came back full force. Geoff put the cookies on the counter next to him and kissed Michael.

“Thank you Michael” Geoff beamed.

“You’re welcome. Just promise me you won’t cry over some fucking cookies again, okay? Even though that was funny.” Michael scolded.

“Yeah, it was pretty funny.” Geoff grabbed a cookie out of the new pack and started walking toward the bedroom.

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Uh, to the bedroom?”

“No you’re not. You’re gonna help me put away the groceries.” Michael told Geoff, gesturing to the bags forgotten on the floor.

“I just remembered, I have… very important things to do. Yeah, so, I’ll just be off” Geoff said as he ran off to avoid doing work.

“Fucking loser.” Michael smiled as he began to put away the groceries.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt found here:  
> http://otp--prompts.tumblr.com/post/121602189506/person-a-walks-in-on-person-b-crying-and-is
> 
> love y'all
> 
> -Jen


End file.
